1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to printed circuit boards (PCBs), and particularly, relates to a method for making a printed circuit board with embedded component, and a printed circuit board with embedded component made by the method.
2. Description of Related Art
To accommodate the development of multiple function, miniaturized electronic products, printed circuit boards are widely used due to their lightness and high density assembly qualities.
A normal method for making a printed circuit board with an embedded component includes the following steps. Forming a through hole in a wiring board, and forming a insulative or conductive supporting material layer at a side of the wiring board, covering the through hole. Arranging and fixing an electronic component in the through hole on the supporting material layer and laminating a first adhesive layer on a side of the wiring board further away from the supporting material layer, such that one side of the electronic component is adhered on the first adhesive layer. Removing the supporting material layer from the wiring board, and laminating a second adhesive layer on a side of the wiring board further away from the first adhesive layer, such that the other side of the electronic component is adhered on the second adhesive layer. Respectively laminating a first copper layer and a second copper layer on the first adhesive layer and the second adhesive layer, and converting the first copper layer and the second copper layer into a first wiring layer and a second wiring layer. In addition, laser etching a plurality of plated blind holes and electroplating, such that the first wiring layer is electrically connected to the electrodes of the electronic component via the plated blind holes. Forming a solder mask on each first and second wiring layer and embedding a component in a printed circuit board. In the above method, the electronic component is fixed in the supporting material layer first, and then the plated blind holes are formed. In addition, when the electronic component is arranged on the supporting material layer, if an alignment between the electronic component and the plated blind hole is bad, there is need to use an expensive arrangement machine. The cost of the printed circuit board is higher.
What is needed, therefore, is a method for manufacturing a printed circuit board with an embedded component and a printed circuit board with an embedded component to overcome the above-described problems.